SpC2k10 Phrase List
This was the phrase list used for Spring 2010 Contest. The current phrase list and other years' lists can be found on the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game page. The SpC2K10 Response List 00 - *Explodes* 01 - That's what she said. 02 - http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o179/NS-Shadow/youphailmariostyle.gif 03 - Your bracket just tore its quad! 04 - http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/221/angerse4.gif 05 - one less bracket to worry about 06 - Your ideas intrigue me and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter 07 - Character is so screwed 08 - So this is a story all about how your life got flip-turned upside down. 09 - Nice job with this topic TC. You're making sure the cwedibility of this contest doesn't CWUMBLE. 10 - You're just mad character wasn't cool enough to be in darkx's anime 11 - You’d think this was a popularity contest or something 12 - You sass that unhoopy topic creator? Now there's a strag who doesn't know where his towel is. 13 - Your face is bees. 14 - ##Vote:creator 15 - ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz 16 - Just another nail in your bracket's coffin 17 - http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/mrfuc/rkoinfj1yo4ds2.gif 18 - You think it sucks for you, I needed the prize money to feed my family! 19 - Blacker than the depths of darkest night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself... that is your bracket. 20 - http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/7352/shark2jt3.jpg 21 - Do you know about gay nazi homo suck dick hitler? They are allowed in topic title now. 22 - http://img510.imageshack.us/img510/11/alpacakz3.jpg 23 - FOR THE HORDE! 24 - character died of dysentery. 25 - http://i4.tinypic.com/66j8o6p.gif 26 - Don't worry, it's opposite day! 27 - IT'S A SAD THING THAT YOUR BRACKET HAS ENDED HERE!! 28 - That's nice. Here's a picture of midgets playing basketball! http://www.jokechallenge.com/funny_pictures/midget_basketball.jpg 29 - Wrong. Try again, kid. 30 - At least 40 million sperm are released per ejaculation, yet somehow you were born. 31 - http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/2452/failstickfg1.jpg 32 - You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? 33 - We held a meeting and decided to screw up your bracket 34 - The velociraptor spots you 40 meters away and attacks, accelerating at 4 m/s$s up to its top speed of 25 m/s. When it spots you, you begin to flee, quickly reaching your top speed of 6 m/s. How far can you get before you're caught and devoured? 35 - http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/8644/copyofpictuuuuuuuure019.jpg 36 - GREAT SCOTT MARTY, MY INDICATORS SHOW THAT CHARACTER HAS LESS VOTES! 37 - Screw this topic I have money! 38 - Menji76 asked a blind girl to the movies and you still manage to look dumber than him, wow. 39 - ATTENTION DUELIST! My hair is taunting you! 40 - u mad rofl qq moar 41 - It's all part of The Plan™ 42 - This topic sucks and is now about trains 43 - Hey do you guys scream after you pee? 44 - Where I come from, jokes are funny 45 - It doesn't matter because black haired cloud is going to win it all. hail black haired cloud 46 - http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/3268/dontworrywi1.jpg 47 - cool story bro 48 - This is why you've never touched a happy fruit 49 - Critical thinking is the key to success. 50 - War13104 had Kefka beating Crono. He still looks smarter than you. 51 - NANOMACHINES 52 - VOTE RUSH KEKEKEKE 53 - more votes 54 - http://img343.imageshack.us/img343/3746/catgirls6lo.gif 55 - Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE me, princess! 56 - OBJECTION! 57 - http://img466.imageshack.us/img466/478/11314014564654ay.jpg 58 - You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. 59 - Why so serious? Category:Fads Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Lists